


Removing the upgrades.

by MarvelAims (aimzzz)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, HYDRA!Tony, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), save me from winter iron hell tbh because im there right now, wintersoilder!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimzzz/pseuds/MarvelAims
Summary: Ever since Siberia had happened and he had been left there in a pile of bloody machinery and snow, things had been different. Hydra had gotten to him, caught him off guard when he was defenceless. Tony finally understood why Bucky did what he did, to his mom and dad, he got it. It was pretty hard not to when he had been starved for days, beaten to a pulp and strapped into a chair waiting for the programming to start.





	1. The beginning

“Retcon, Iron, Computer, Juniper, Autumnal, Winter, Red” Tony was activated.

Ever since Siberia had happened and he had been left there in a pile of bloody machinery and snow, things had been different. Hydra had gotten to him, caught him off guard when he was defenceless. Tony finally understood why Bucky did what he did, to his mom and dad, he got it. It was pretty hard not to when he had been starved for days, beaten to a pulp and strapped into a chair waiting for the programming to start. He prayed, for the first time, since his mother had taken him to church that it would stop, but it didn’t. Hydra was different now, more secretive, even to the prisoners they were keeping hold of. Masks were worn when the torturing was done, so that if Tony ever escaped then he would not recognise the monsters. He was programmed efficiently, hydra presumed that the avengers would look for Tony the moment he didn’t return home but they needn’t have bothered because the Avengers were in Wakanda, Rhodey was out of action and Vision was wrapped up in his love life, to wonder what had happened to Tony. So Tony was there, strapped to a chair, and was reprogrammed by the electrical surges shoved into his brain.

He was called the mechanic now, nothing more, the identity he once had, had been stripped away from him the moment he was strapped into the chair. Tony stark was no more. He sat in the cell, not moving a muscle, barely even breathing, waiting for his orders and they would come quickly. Once Hydra had realised how weak Tony’s mind was, how susceptible to the treatment it was, they took advantage quickly. The mechanic, started creating weapons. However, they were not weapons Hydra themselves would be using, they would be for him. Tony’s ‘upgrades’ had been extensive, injected with a form of the super solider serum, he could now easily take on the enemy. They had made the mechanic, a sniper to kill targets from afar. 

The avengers had come home, having being pardoned and they were now free. They were waiting at the airport when it happened, a single shot went off and flew past Bucky’s ear. They looked around and saw in the distance a man. A man with a metal arm and a gun. He scaled down the building and ran. It was all over within the blink of an eye, there wasn’t even time to process what had happened when a grenade rolled in front of them and they all jumped back in disbelief. The grenade was going off, and Wanda just barely putting up a force field to contain the blast. The man whose face was covered in a black mask walked up to them. Shaggy hair and a sniper rifle slumped over his back. “Ты покойник Баки Барнсом” The man said, speaking flawless Russian and all of the avengers looked up. They recognised that sound. “Он хочет, чтобы ты дома” The only words that anyone was capable of saying was Bucky’s soft murmur “shit”.


	2. Computing

Computing.

They all stared at Bucky, automatically seeing the similarities between the new Tony and the winter solider that Bucky used to be. The metal arm that Bucky had had forcibly attached to his shoulder, his arm ripped out of his socket had a new twin. Tony’s arm, painted in matt black to help Tony blend into the night flecked with white, allowed for a perfect camouflage in the middle of the night so that he could kill with no witnesses from a far, with no one even glancing in his direction. Tony’s hair had also grown out, left to flow messily around his face, which had been removed from any wrinkles that had adorned his face previously. Tony looked young and tortured and scarred. He looked like Bucky did when Hydra was messing with his head. “Вы должны быть отремонтированы” Tony said, breaking everyone out of their analysis of him. Tony walked up towards them coming almost face to face with Bucky, and Bucky could only stare at him with disbelief. “Я не могу Тони” Bucky said softly and Tony nodded his handler suggesting that this turn of events could play out and that this could happen and raised the small pistol, that he had in the sleeve of his coat to Bucky’s head, pressing it between his eyes. The cold metal of the gun made Bucky flinch and everyone got riled up, Steve walking up behind Tony in small steps when Bucky raised his hand up slowly, suggesting that Steve should stop and said softly “Sorry, that ain’t happening darling.” And whacked Tony over the head with his metal arm and Tony fell to the floor unconscious, his gun landing next to him with a quiet thud. The avengers stared at Tony, the man that was once a genius, manipulated and disfigured on the ground. Natasha shouted “Don’t just stand there, you idiots! He’s probably got super healing; we need to get him to a secure location as quickly as possible.” So Steve picked him up and as quickly as possible loaded Tony up into the Quin jet so they could work out what the hell they where going to do now. Tony was strapped into a bed, inside the Hulks cage, and all of the avengers where huddled around the security cameras staring at Tony, trying to absorb the fact that the smartest person in the world, and a old friend had been made into Hydra's bitch. They saw him begin to stir and immediately break though the handcuffs and Bucky fled the room and watched, gauping at the screen as they saw Bucky enter the room, made of glass and began to speak to Tony. "What the hell is he playing at?" said Steve, his voice trembling slightly.

The mechanic awoke, chained to a bed, in a room with glass walls and security cameras in every corner. He sat up, with no thoughts in his brain waiting for his orders. He stared into the camera, and blinked realising that this wasn’t Hydra and his handler wasn’t here. One of Tony’s long lasting orders is that if he doesn’t see the log of hydra, or his handler then he was to escape quickly, with as many casualties as possible. He managed to snap out of the cuffs quickly, getting himself out of the restraints and tried to smash out of the room with his metal arm when the door opened and the winter solider walked in shutting the door behind him. “спокойным солдат” Bucky said trying to put as much authority as he could into what he was saying. He needed Tony to respond positively and acting like his Hydra handler would be the best way to make that happen. Tony, halfway to punching the wall, froze. The voice made him freeze, the brutal tone in the winter soldiers voice, sounded like his handler. The man who gave him orders, who gave him purpose, the one who controlled his life. The handler had always covered his face so Tony couldn’t be sure that the winter solider was not his new handler. The voice matched Tony’s expectations of how his handler would treat him. No sympathy, and no care but Tony had to make sure that the winter solider was his new handler, and because he didn’t know how to ask him, he blurted the words out. “ты мой обработчик?” and Bucky blinked, because somehow his plan had worked and then nodded, spitting out the words “Heil Hydra” To seal the deal, because now Tony thought Bucky was his handler, he would be easier to control however that didn’t solve the issue of the mind fuck that Hydra had done on the genius, and Tony could turn his back on Bucky at any time and kill him and the avengers, feeding back what he had done to the actual hydra agents that were in charge of him and gave him his kill orders. Saying the phrase offered Tony comfort and security because he knew his handler was trustworthy and fought for the same cause as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado for the feedback <333  
> Вы должны быть отремонтированы = you need to be repaired  
> Я не могу Тони = I can not Tony  
> спокойным солдат = calm, solider  
> ты мой обработчик = you're my handler

**Author's Note:**

> Ты покойник Баки Барнсом = you are a dead man bucky barnes.
> 
> Он хочет, чтобы ты дома = he wants you home


End file.
